The Second Most Dangerous Game
by Hannah Faror
Summary: This is what happens when you leave a more or less ditzy ten year old and a seven year old mind controller bored. Interactive
1. Day one April 26

Uh, Hi. I'm Angel. The _seven_year old girl who is so awesome no matter WHAT Max says. Anyway. Max and i wanted to tell you a story about somthing that happened a while ago to us. Us being me and Nudge. So Max let me write this one all on my own. It's called The Best Day Ever! Well, to me. Max calls it The Day I Let a Little Six Year Old Mind Reader Control the World. Nudge comprimised it to The Second Most Dangerous Game after a book that she read a long time ago about this guy who killed people on an island. So yeah, i'm just gonna tell this all to you. This happened on April 26. (Well, actually from the 26th to May 1st.) _(Faror: Aw, angel thanks for letting me play house with you on my birthday. Yeah, this is my birthday story.)_

"I'm bored," Nudge said hanging her legs over the side of her bed. We were at the old house and lying low for a while.

"Yeah... Hey let's play house!" I said happily. Nudge smiled.

"Great Idea! You wanna be the mom? Or the little girl?" Nudge said and i stared blankly at her in response. "Ooh yeah. Hey we should get Max to be the mom!"

"No, she won't play with us. She's busy training," I moped.

"Well, she doesn't have to. You know, we could make her play with us," Nudge said, a grin appearing on her face.

"What do you mean..."

"Angel use your mind powers!" I couldn't believe i didn't think of it sooner.

"You're right!" I said happily. "They're all outside, so let's go."

"All of them?" Nudge asked. "Well, what would they play?"

"Max is the mom, definitely. And Iggy can be the dad," I said.

"Why Iggy?" Nudge asked.

"Cause he can actually cook." I said laughing.

Nudge laughed too. "Well then that would make Fang the grandpa. And I'm the teenage girl who's like, all popular and stuff, and Gasman is the little brother i hate."

"And I'm the little girl!" I said happily.

"Yeah. This is so great!"

We went outside to find Iggy bored and Max beating up Fang, and Gasman trying to make a bomb out of leaves. Which looked unsuccessful. "Hey guys," Nudge said coolly.

I walked over to Iggy. "Hey, Iggy..." I started and he looked at me. "Can you play house with me and Nudge please?"

"Uh, angel I'm busy sweetie," he said. _Man i don't wanna be caught dead playing house..._

"Pleeease? I'm not gonna kill you," I said. He looked taken aback, and then remembered that i could read his mind.

"Dang it Angel, no!" Iggy said. "I really do have to practice."

"Aw, please?" I asked one last time and began to use my mind. _You WILL play with me, won't you Iggy?_

_"A- alright_" he said. I smiled happily and clapped. "What do i play?"

"The Dad. Max Is gonna be the mom!" I merrily skipped over to Nudge, who was having a rather unsuccessful argument with Gazzy. "Hi Gazzy," i said sweetly.

"Angel, not now," he said, waving me off. I didn't decide to wait this time.

"Gazzy, i WANT you to play house with me," I said stubbornly. _I WANT you to play house._

_"Oh alright, fine"_ he said, and jumped up from his pile of leaves. "Where is the house?"

"It's in our normal house, and your gonna be my older brother like normal, and i'm the little baby everyone loves, and Nudge is the teenager, and Iggy's the Dad, and Fang's the grandpa and Max is the mom," I spilled.

"Kay," he said, and perked up when he found out Iggy was playing. The two went into the house. Nudge and I high fived, and we knew that the hard part was coming next.

"Nudge, talk to Max while i 'convince' Fang," I said. "Alright?"

"Okay," She nodded and we both went.

In all my seven years of having mind powers, i've found that Max usually could be pretty easily influenced, and fang is the hardest. So that's why i knew that i needed to do fang first. Plus, Max would be apt to say yes if she knew fang was going to play also. I walked over to him and noticed he was not fighting, just taking a break. "Hiii Fang," I crooned.

"Hey Angel," he said and smiled at me. "What's up?"

"Um, well i was wondering if you and Max would play house with me and Nudge. I mean, Gazzy and Iggy already said they would, but it would be more fun if you played too," I said. _It would be the best ever._

"Angel, no," Fang scolded. "I'm not doing because i don't want to, but mostly because i'm sure that you're going to try and make me do it. ANd i don't want to."

"Fang..." I said and turned on the charm. I started to cry. IT was funny, after learning how, you could summon tears pretty easily. _Please..._

_"Oh fine"_he said and i knew i'd gotten him at last. "What do you want me to be?"

"The Grandpa!" I said smiling. he looked shocked, but went in the house anyway.

"No, Nudge. I really don't want to," I heard Max say. I breathed in. This was it. We could all play house... I walked over.

"fang is playing," i said. Max seemed surprised. "I know you wouldn't say no to me. It's just for one day, for like, an hour."

"Yeah, Max. Come on," Nudge said.

Max sighed and shook her head. _Only for a little,_ I told her, and she raised her hands "No, don't you dare, angel." _But i wannnna... _Max sighed again. _"Fine i'll be the stupid mom_" she said reluctantly. I smiled and laughed.

"We did it nudge!" I said happily and hugged her.

"yeah! Come on!" Nudge said and we raced toward the house.

Inside, they'd already set up for us. How nice of them. I stood on a chair with Nudge to make an announcement. "It is now 4:30, like it really is," Nudge said. "So like, pretend that gazzy and i just got home from school. I'm the teenager and gazzy's like, a elementary school kid."

"I'm the little baby who has to be at home all day," I said. "Max is the mommy and Iggy's the daddy. And Fang is the crazy grandpa who lives at our house. Kay? Lets play!"

They snapped into position immediately. Max came over and picked me up. "Now now, Angel," she said to me, "I told you not to climb on the furniture, baby." She carried me over to a small armchair that had been set up as the crib. "Your older sister should be home from school soon."

"I hope your brother did well on his math test," Iggy said. Suddenly Nudge burst through the door, and i hadn't realized she'd left.

"I'm back from high school! Like we learned alot today," she said. And then Fang spoke up.

"What'd ya learn 'bout t'day?" he said in a great grandpa accent.

"Um, like, science and math and war in history and stuff," Nudge said, clueless. And then i couldn't believe it.

"When i was yur age," fang began and actually went into the old grandpa telling stories routine. He seemed just like a grandpa. And Max and Iggy were like our parents. It was so cool, that i eventually forgot the time and soon it was late.

"Well time for you all to go to bed," Max said, and Fang was doing what i thought was a pretend snore. "Come on kids," she said, picking me up. She took me over to Nudge's and my room and put me to bed like a little baby. IT was awesome. I didn't want it to end at all. So i didn't have them change back. Nudge went to bed all reluctantly and rebelly and stuff. It really was cool.

After 'Mom' Max had left the room and told us to sleep, nudge turned to look at me. "Hey angel, did you make sure they snapped out of it?" she asked me.

"No," i said. "Is that bad?"

"No, i'm having alot of fun," she told me. "We could keep this going for a while."

"Yeah," i said. Suddenly i really was tired. "Yeah Nudge. But it's not a full family. I mean, we don't have aunts or uncles or cousins" i yawned "or... grandmas... or friends... or neighbors... or..." i fell asleep right there.

---

_The end of day one._

---

So wat ya think? Like it? cus you can be in it! They are going to ask you to play with them tomorrow! So if you wanna play, put a bio like this (I'm using me as an example)

Name: Hannah

Age: 14

Appearence: (Please, not too complex) Short blonde hair, blue eyes, light skin, wears t-shirts and capris alot, usually designer clothes

Personality: usually happy, with a short temper. A bit sensitive, acts younger than she is, very smart, very strong, loves to cook, clumsy, a little bit of a ditz, good with instruments

What you wana be: Cousin

Slots for Parts are as follows:

Mom: Max  
Dad: Iggy  
Teenage son:  
Son: Gazzy  
Teenage Daughter: Nudge  
Daughter:  
Baby: Angel  
Grandma:  
Grandpa: Fang  
Aunt: (x2)  
Uncle: (x2)  
Cousins: (x6)  
Neighbor:  
Crazy other neighbor: (And i will have to judge whether you are crazy enough)

I will not let you know before you are in the story. Little surprise. Trying to be interactive. Also, please check the reviews. If someone has already asked to be what you want to be, then don't ask for it! This will go for about five chapters before i call it quits probably. so yeah. There ya go


	2. Day Two: April 27

(WOW so many reviews! I better get workin!)

I woke up the next morning to the smell of- oh my god, was that pancakes? And eggs and toast and bacon and all the stuf that normal families had for breakfast? And it was real food too! I sat up immediately, alarmed. I looked across the room at nudge and she nodded, sensing my worry. No one ever cooked like this in my house...

I jumped up and ran over to the kitchen, and saw Max cooking breakfast for us. "Morning Max," I said, trying to keep my calm.

"Good morning sweetie. Mommy made you alot of yummy breakfast today!" she said enthusiastically. My eyes widened and i tried to keep from giggling. That was so out of character for Max. Nudge walked in, and then remembered they werew still playing house with us.

"Uh, Good morning mom," Nudge said, fitting into character nicely. Iggy picked me up and held me like a baby, without my notice. Fang was still snoring in the other room, and Gazzy was sleeping in from what i could tell. I nodded happily to myself. Today i just needed to get more people to join us.

(SWITCH POV TO HANNAH)

I walked along the road with a few of my best friends. Bethany, 14, to my right. Her blonds hair was left long and shoulder length as usual, her sea green eyes glistening with excitement. Tori was to my left, as she was my cousin and just about my best friend ever. She was 16 with honeyblonde hair to just about her shoulders. She was, as usual, humming some japanese song to herself. Kay-Lee (Kay) was on the other side of Bethany and talking to herself excitedly. "Oh my gosh you think we'll see any bears? Like are they scary? Okay i really don't want to meet any frogs. Frogs are like, ew! Gross!" Her wavy dark brown hair was pulled up and never falling in the way of her two different colored eyes, one blue one green. Kinda cool. She was fourteen too. Stephan pulled up the rear and was pretty quiet. He was a great guy but too shy. I mean, come on. He was 14, with gorgeous hair, it was kinda long but the girls looved it, and his dark and depressed feeling. He made all the girls swoon. I laughed every time.

I was laughing right now because Kay actually thought we'd see bears. I mean, what are the odds? Bethany looked at the road and grimaced. "How much longer do we have to go?"

"Not much," I said. "It's just past the- OW! OH CRAP!" I started to fall over onto my side. I was so glad we were on a path and not a road where cars could make me a Hannah Pancake. Tori looked immediately at me with concern. Bethany and Kay were worried but they didn't know as well as Tori what was going on. I crumpled and rolled over to the side of where people were walking. Some of the people looked worried but Stephan told them i was okay. I clutched my foot desperately. "Make it stop!'

"Again?" Tori asked. "You have to take off your shoe first."

"I know that i just want it to stop!" I wailed. It hurt so bad. Let me explain. like, every week i get this thing in my foot where my toe pops out and my toe hurts so much until it goes back into place. (I really do have this problem as i think Tori knows...) My chin length dirty blonde hair was tangled in some stick now, and my blue eyes close to tears. It hurt so dang much...

My shoe was hurled off my one of the girls and i seized my foot and began squeezing my toes and shifting various bone around. Soon i felt the refreshing pop as my toe shifted back into place. I sighed in relief. It still felt stretched but at least the pain was gone. I reached behind me to push up against muddy ground. Wait muddy?

I noticed that we weren't exactly on the path anymore and i'd fallen a considerable measure. I stood up and Bethany helped me up. "you alright?" she asked me.

"Fine, just a bone popped out of spot. Again," i explained and everyone calmed. "Yeah, so i fell huh?" I cursed the designer and was mad no one decided to put a rail on it or somthing.

"Noo, really?" Kay-Lee asked me. "Why are you always so clumsy?"

"Dunno," I said. "So where are we? well, how far off the path?"

Bethany shrugged, and Stephan answered, "A good deal." I nodded. "We should find someplace to stay." So he led the way and we girls followed close behind him. And then he fell.

He was a boy with long brown hair and dark brown eyes. He fell flat on his face infront of us and Bethany and Kay-Lee and I jumped back and screamed, while Stephan looked annoyed and Tori gave him the WTF face. The boy stood up and beamed. "Yes, i get ONE DOLLAR!" We all stared blankly.

His name was james and he had done it on a dare of sorts, jumping out of a plane for a buck. He was probably the most insade guy ever. He and Kay had alot of fun talking... I guess.

(Switch back to Angel)

I noticed them pretty quickly, a group of school kids who's names were Hannah, Tori, Bethany, Kay-Lee, Stephan and James from what I couuld hear/hear. I jumped out of Iggy's arms and pointed at the door, and then at nudge. "Outside!" I screamed like a baby.

"Yeah, I'll take you," Iggy said and I shook my head.

"Nuze." Baby talk for Nudge.

Nudge stood up and picked me up. "Okay, angel," she giggled. She walked toward the door, and when we were outside, i beamed.

"Nudge, we can get more people to play. You wanna?" I asked.

"No way Angel. We can't get innocent passer-bys involved in this," Nudge said and i frowned.

"It'll only be for a little," I said convincingly. Nudge thought.

"Alright i guess we can. I mean isn't there somthing like, the more the merrier?" she said happily. I smiled gleefully. "Tuck in your wings under your shirt." We both did so.

"Here they come," I said, hearing them talk again.

One of the girls came first, and looked at me weirdly. Like, why is there a kid in the middle of a forest? Three others came behind her, and one of them had a slight limp to her right foot. Two boys were at the end, both being kind of awkwardly quiet. I smiled. "Hi," i said. They blinked.

The first one, the oldest, smiled strangely. "Uh, hi sweetie. What are you doing here?" she asked me. Why the heck is a kid in a forest? Shouldn't she be with her parents?

"Uh, my parents aren't here... They um... Died..." I lied. "But i live in the house over there." I pointed at our house. Nudge smiled and nodded.

The girl seemed shocked. "did you just..."

I nodded. "She can read minds," Nudge said plainly. "Soo watsur name?"

"Really, we don't have time for-"

"Tori!"

Tori glared back at one of the girls who was giggling hysterically. "Kay-lee you are so DEAD."

"Tori. That's cool i wish i had a name like that. My name's Nudge and that's Angel. And we have like, a sister and three brothers kinda but hey you wannna play house?" Nudge asked. Tori was perplexed, and the giggling one, Kay-lee, seemed to be laughing harder.

The limping girl, however, seemed to be the only one to notice indentations on our back. "What?" she asked and walked over to us. Nudge's eyes widened. Bad idea, bad idea she thought at me.

"Hannah?" the last girl asked and Hannah stopped infront of me. She reached behind me and touched what was actually my wing. "What is it?"

"You didn't notice?" she asked. She ran a hand across my wing and i gulped. Maybe they were whitecoats. I hadn't thought of that. "A.. Wing?!" She was shocked and angry. I could feel it. "How..."

"Uh yeah, we have wings cause umm... Well we don't know," Nudge said. She opened hers up. "And so do our other family members."

Hannah nodded, a bit shocked but okay. She backed up and was dazed.

THe last girl looked at me again, question in her eyes. Kay-lee aparently hadn't noticed. She was still laughing. "They want us to play HOUSE!"

"Well, if there's shelter and food I'm game. It looks like there's going to be rain," one of the boys said. He was a bit more dark than the others. "When in rome, do as the romans."

"I would agree," the last girl said.

Hannah shook her head simultanously with Tori. "No, we need to get going," Tori said. Turn on the charm, Nudge thought at me and i nodded.

"But please? It'll only be for like, ten minutes. Plus I don't get to often," I said/said to them. Hannah seemed to take on a ghostly look for a second, then smiled and looked normal.

"Well, i guess," she said and nodded. "It's probably good that i get my foot rested." I looked at her strangely and she said, "I hurt myself and fell down here."

"Cuz she's clumsy!" Kay-lee shouted. Hannah shot daggars at Kay-lee but they both laughed.

Tori soon gave in with a sigh. "Alright. Not too long though. Just until the rain passes."

"Angel?!" we heard a voice and i recognized it as Max. "Oh that's Mom, Max," I explained.

So we went back to the house with the others following.

"Angel, nudge are you okay? Mommy was so worried!" she said to us and I was a little annoyed, but then i lit up and pointed at the people we'd met in the forest.

"Fwends!" i said in my babble. She smiled. "They pway too!"

"Oh really? What are your names?" she asked.

"Tori," Tori said.

"She's our sister!" Nudge piped in, and Tori looked at her strangely, but shrugged.

"I'm Hannah," Hannah said, then waited for her title.

"Hannah can be a cousin. On dad's side! She's me and angel and gazzy and tori's cousin!," Nudge said. Hannah and Tori started giggling, and i didn't get why but i didn't really care.

"My name is Bethany," The one that had been the last girl before said. "And i'm?"

"Bethany is Iggy's sister, making her an aunt! Yay auntie!" Nudge said and gave Bethany a hug.

"Iiii'm Kay-lee!" Kay-lee said.

"But we call her Kay for short," Hannah piped in.

"Kay-lee is our grandma! She's fang's wife!" Nudge said and Kay-lee blushed, then looked for Fang.

The dark one spoke quietly. "Stephan."

"Steephan can beeee... Another son! he can be the teenage son!" Nudge said. Stephan grunted and nodded.

"And i am James! Insanity's my game!" the last one said loudly.

"Then you can be like, the crazy neighbor," i muttered and Nudge smiled.

"Yeah!" I was shocked, but i guess it had been her choice so why did i care?

"Um, Angel, dear, do they know about our... problems?" Max asked me, pointing to her back and i nodded.

"I tode dem aweddy," I babbled. "dey okay wit it."

"Okay honey," and max smiled.

So as the older sister and cousin, Tori and Hannah immediately began to fawn over me. They kidnapped me and took me to nudges and my room, and began to play dress up with us, or at least hannah did, while Tori Pulled out a fake cell phone and pretended to text on it to Nudge, who was in the room with us. They said their lines out loud, and did it in text format. It was pretty cool and funny to watch. I'd occasionally try to grab for a phone but i'd miss and it'd be taken away.

Stephan sat in a corner of Gazzy's room for a while, before coming out and fighting with Gazzy, who'd been pestering him for quite a while. I didn't get it but laughed anyway. Max kept checking on us and asking us if we needed anything, and she, Kay and Bethany talked about our school lives, we were all homeschool apparently, and eventually, we caught on to the crazy neighbor James who kept trying to steal our shoes. He came and pretended to flirt with the girls also on occasion. It was pretty fun to watch, and whenever he tried to flirt with me, Hannah beat him up. Very fun.

Dinner, cooked by Iggy, was a stew pot, and the food came from who knew where. It was really good though, and i started to want this to be our real life even more. I didn't want it to go away, because i liked this. I forgot i had wings. I forgot i was a fugitive. I really was a baby, for all i knew. It was like heaven on earth, somthing that you didn't want to disappear. But then reality hit me.

"So tomorrow, what are we doing?" Tori asked, her and nudge still texting at the table. "O-M-G isnt this like the best food ever. send."

"Like yea, send" Nudge replied.

"Uh, i don't know," Bethany said. "We could go for a walk outside maybe. They said that it wouldn't rain tomorrow so..."

"Then we should leave."

All of us turned to Stephan.

"We should leave tomorrow if it's not going to rain. Don't you girls remember? we don't live here," he said, and hannah stuck her nose in the air.

"Oh, come on Stephan. Another day can't be too much," she said, digging into a potato. Nudge shot a nervous glance at me and i set in the idea of staying into his head.

"I guess... it wouldn't be that bad. But one more day. That's it guys," he said. I sighed in relief with nudge.

"We know," Tori said. She bit a soft carrot.

"Would you kids stop fighting? I swear every reunion is like this!" Bethany said, totally into her part. Hannah rolled her eyes and max laughed.

"I agree. Well, there's no left overs, so everyone help clean up the table and maybe we can have desert," she said. Nudge's eyes widened.

"Desert?! Like what?" she asked.

"Oh i don't know. Maybe we'll make a pie," max said and hannah jumped up excitedly.

"I'll make it! I love to make pie!" she said and smiled happily. She immediately began to get to work, making it all from scratch. I wondered where the ingredients had come from, but then i heard nudge. I "borrowed" them from some people, she said, knowing i was wondering. Nudge was good at that. So she had taken them. Okay, that's how we lived. Made sense.

With the table cleared and the pie cooking, we talked to Kay about school. "Grandma, did you go to school?" Nudge asked her.

"Well of course i did! That's the only way to get smart!" she said. If only we hadn't had bad experiences with it.

"Gwamma!" I said and was picked up. I smiled alot and laughed, and as we socialized with our pie, the night closed.

Once again I found myself in my crib in the same room as Nudge. "Hey nudge," i whispered, and she looked at me with happiness. "Today was awesomer than yesterday. We can't let them leave."

"I know." she said and smiled. "Not for anything." With that we slept.

---

End Day Two

---

Well well! That turned out rather well! This no school thing is great! I do seriously love to make pie. Thank you all who submitted characters, there are still slots but i'm coming down on slots. Here are avalible spots!

Mom: Max

Dad: Iggy

Teenage son: Stephan

Son: Gazzy

Teenage Daughter: Nudge

Daughter:

Baby: Angel

Grandma: Kay-lee

Grandpa: Fang

Aunt: Bethany

Uncle:

Cousins: tori, Hannah (2 slots still!)

Neighbor:

Crazy other neighbor: James.

YAY! Reviews plz!


End file.
